


High Hopes

by kirah123jm



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arc Reactor Is Back, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon flew out the window, Civil War Team Iron Man, Don't expect Rogue's redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Fuck Natasha, Fuck Wanda, High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Hurt Tony, I Fucking hate the Rogues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm mad at Thor for choking Tony, I'm not good at writing but I'll try my best, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony, Light Angst, Magic Tony, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Odin is okay i guess, Odin lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Torture, Polyamory, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Sorry I'm still not over Civil War, Sorry Not Sorry, They hurt my cinnamon roll, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Adopts every kid I can think of, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Protection Squad, Tony is secretly a good cook, Tony is the Soul Stone, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Stephen Strange, fuck steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirah123jm/pseuds/kirah123jm
Summary: Civil War broke Tony. He has the Arc Reactor back, his nightmares always consist of his Ex-Fiance killing him. His panic attacks are worst then ever. All he wants to do is see his Psudeo mom. But of course Tony can't even do that. He learns she is dead, he is the Soul Stone, and he has two soulmates who have to train him to protect the nine realms from a purple grape.Don't worry, there will be laughs, love, karma and a new team to help him along the way!(I swear the Fic is better than this summary!)





	1. Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yeah, you!  
> Thank you for clicking on my book thingymajig! I know the summary sucked but I swear the Fic is better. This is my first work on here and I hope you like it. If you like Team Cap then this Fic probably isn't for you. I'm still salty over Civil War. For the longest time I was a Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark) shipper but after watching Civil War I can't stand Steve. He hurt my cinnamon roll! This was just going to be Stephen and Tony romance but I wanted to add my Lokster to it. There are not many Fics that have a Poly of these guys together so why not? I'm not good at writing but I'll try my best. Sorry grammar errors. I don't know what else to say here so enjoy the Fic. Comments would be appreciated but you don't have to, the same thing applies to Kudos.

Tony paced back and forth in front of the New York Sanctum, mumbling to himself.

 

"Okay Tony you can do this, just go in and hope she won't be to mad" He sighed loudly "Of course she's going to be mad! She's going to yell at me then go on a warpath and there's no way Wong and I are going to be able to stop her this time." 

 

He sighed once more and pushed the door open. "Master Morrison? I really need to talk to my mom" He shouted. Tony aimlessly walked around the lower floor of the Sanctum, looking for Master Morrison. "Come on Master Morrison, I know you still can't be mad at me, it wasn't even fully my fault!" He continues his search and starts to become agitated. "MASTER MORRISON THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE, I NEED TO TALK TO MY MOM!" He shouts

 

“How did you get in here?” 

 

Tony jumps at the sound of the voice. He turns around to see a tall handsome man with blue/green eyes and with similar facial hair as his. The brunette raises his hand at him and lets his nano bytes flow to make a gauntlet.

 

“Who are you and what did you do to Master Morrison?” Tony asks.

 

"I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, the new master of this sanctum. Master Morrison died over a year ago. Now you can put your "toy" away and tell me how you got in a warded building Stark." 

 

Tony tapped his chest and the nano bytes disappeared. "My mom made me the exception to some of her wards" Tony shrugged as if it was nothing.

 

Stephen glared at Tony. "I may be a new sorcerer Stark but I know Maria Stark was not one. Try again." 

 

Tony froze from hearing his birth mothers name. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor while he talked. "Sorry, when I say mom, I mean the Ancient One, I really need to talk to her."

 

Stephen scoffs. "You think I would believe the Ancient One would call you of all people her son? You must be delus-" Before he finishes, the cloak hits the back of Stephens' head and goes to embrace Tony.

 

Tony smiles and hugs the cloak. "Hey, Levi! I haven't seen you in a long time, did you miss me?" The sentient cloak nods his collar in a yes motion. "I've missed you too, they are letting roam freely again? I know how much you hated staying in your case." Tony says. The cloak releases Tony and points to Stephen. The brunette gasps. "Levi you finally got your self a person! I'm happy for you even though he seems like a dick. He hasn't done anything bad to you right?" He says while he frantically looks over the cloak for damage. The cloaks taped his shoulder to stop him and shook his collar no. "Good, so how does mom like your new-" Tony pauses and looks at Stephen then the cloak. "Toy?" 

 

Tony hears a scoff from Stephen but chooses to ignore it. He also notices that Levi froze when asked about his mom. “Levi? Where is my mom?” Tony whispered. The cloak embraces him and shivers as if it was crying. “No. No. No. Levi please no. She can’t be gone!” Tony sinks down to the grown, pulls his knees up to his chest and starts sobbing.

 

****

 

Stephen was trying to figure out how he became the third wheel of the conversation between a sentient cloak and an engineer. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tony start crying.

 

“Why my mom?” Stephen heard a hoarse whisper.

 

Stephen couldn't help to feel bad. This man just came to talk to the Ancient One and found out she died. It didn't help that he himself was acting like a dick and not believe him. He looked down at Tony and knew he wasn't lying especially with how he talked to the cloak like they were old friends. He honestly didn't know what to do, comforting people was never his expertise, even as a doctor he had the nurses give the bad news if there was any. He sighed. 

 

"Stark I need you to calm down or you're going to cause yourself a panic attack" Stephen said softly

 

Tony was too gone pay attention to what the doctor said and continued to breathe erratically. Stephen kneels down in front of Tony and reaches to tilt up his chin so he would pay attention but once he touches him, Stephen is thrown to the other side of the room. Stephen feels warm all over and feels that his body is vibrating. He gets up as fast as he can and looks for the threat that thrown him but all he sees is Stark unconscious on the other side of the room.

 

"Stark?!" He yells and runs over to him. He looks down and notices a bright orange light coming from Tony's chest. Stephen kneels down to take his pulse but the brunette eyes shoot open and start to scream. Tonys' eyes are bright orange and an orange light starts beaming out of them. 

 

With all the screaming, Stephen didn't hear a portal open. "Strange I swear to Vishan-" Wong pauses and looks and sees Tony on the ground screaming. "Tony?!" Wong says. Wong rushes over to Tony next to Stephen. "What happened?! What did you do Strange?!" Wong snarls. 

 

Stephen is taken back for a second. He’s never heard Wong be so angry before. “I didn’t do anything! He came looking for the Ancient One and found out she passed. I tried to help him not spiral down into a panic attack but when I touched him I was thrown to the other side of the room. Then this happened!” Stephen shouts.

Wong noticed that Tony's chest got brighter and lifted up his shirt. Wong gasps. "Oh Didi, what happened? I thought you got this out?" Wong whispers

 

"Isn't that supposed to be blue?" Stephens asks.

 

Wong nods yes. Tony stops screaming but his body starts to convulse. The whole sanctum starts to shake. “What do we do Wong?!” 

 

“I don’t know Stephen” Wong cups Tony’s face in his hands. “Come on Didi, wake up!” 

 

Stephen looks over at Wong, he's never seen his friend show this much emotion ever. He grabs Tony's hand. "Come on Stark, I just got this place. I don't need you tearing it down." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry I was a dick" He whispers lastly

 

Tony stops convulsing and the building stops shaking. Stephen checks his pulse and sighs in relief. “His pulse is a little rapid but he should be fine for now” He tells Wong. Wong nods and picks up Tony to take him to one of the empty bedrooms in the sanctum. 

Stephen follows Wong to the spare room. He watches Wong tuck the engineer in and whispers something to him from the doorway. Wong steps out the room and closes the door and waits for Stephens questioning.

 

“Didi?” Stephens asks with a questioning eyebrow.

 

"It means younger brother in Chinese, obviously he's not my real brother Stephen but we grew up with each other. The Ancient One took care of both of us." Wong explains.

 

“So he was telling the truth when he said the Ancient One was his mother?”

 

Wong sighs. "Yes and No. The Ancient isn't his real mother but she was the mom he never had as a kid. Maria Stark was only a mom for TV and big events. Never any other time and Howard was worst." 

 

Stephens nods. “What the hell just happened Wong?”

 

****

 

A glowing orange hooded figure looks down at Tony. "What did they do to my precious bambino?" She caresses his cheek. "I told you they were not good for you Anthony, especially the Captain but I know you had to figure it out your self. I never truly believe they would damage you this bad my bambino. How dare they hurt my son, if I was still living they would pay Anthony not even your brother could have stopped me!" She sighs and combs through Tony's hair.

 

"Maybe that is why I'm gone. Even though they hurt you I know you would try and stop me because you have a big heart. They won't be able to hurt you anymore bambino, one of your soulmates has awakened the stone in you. You're going to be more powerful then all of your old teammates combined. You're a Phoenix Anthony and I can't wait to see you soar high. You won't see me but don't doubt darling that I'll always be with you" She says and kisses his forehead.

 

She hears the door burst open and looks up.

 

“Get away from him now” Stephens says.

 

“Did you cause my brother this pain?” Wong snarls.

 

"Now Wong, you know I would never endanger your brothers' life." She says

 

“Ancient One?” Wong asks. She pulls her hood down and nods to Wong

 

“How? I saw you die, this must be a trick.” Stephen says.

 

"I am dead, this is my soul" The Ancient gestures to her self. "I'm only here because Anthony subconsciously brought me here."

 

"How? Tony isn't a Sorcerer and even if he was its impossible for a Sorcerer to do without consequences" Wong asks.

 

"40 years ago the Soul Stone was reborn. The Masters agreed that earth having two Infinity Stones would only cause mayhem. They decided the new reincarnate had to die and they sent me to go murder the child. I portaled into Anthony's nursery and he was already wailing. He was so small and lonely, only about a week old. He was left with a butler because his parents decided a business trip was more important than their newborn son. I picked him up and he grabbed my finger. He stopped crying, then smiled at me and I knew I couldn't harm the precious child. I swore no harm would come to him and I would protect him always. I learned later on that I couldn't protect him from everything." She says while she glares at the wall.

 

She looks at Stephen. “Stephen you have awakened the stone in him, but he needs his other soul mate to finish the process, there is an object at the Kamar- Taj that will help you get to him, its-’

 

"What do you mean other soulmate, as in I'm one of them?" Stephen interrupts.

 

"Yes, you are one of Anthony's soul mates. Usually, you only have one but the reincarnations of the Soul Stone at least have two. He needs both of you, The Mad Titan is coming and Anthony is the key of defeating him. You need to teach him the mystic arts and his other soulmate will teach him Asgardian Magic" She explains

 

"So who is Tony's other soulmate that will teach him Asgardian Magic?" Wong asks.

 

"Loki" She answers.


	2. Explantions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Italics it is the characters thoughts. Also sorry for spelling errors!

 

**_ "Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated _ **   
**_ All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting" _ **

 

 

 

“Bambino, it’s time to wake up. You have many things to learn and do.” The Ancient One says.

 

 

“Please, mom five more minutes.” Tony grumbles and hides his face deeper in the pillow. He hears a chuckle from across the room.

 

 

“Didi wake up, or I’ll tickle you like I did when we were kids” Wong says.

 

 

Tony picks his head up and looks at Wong “Fratello you wouldn’t dare!” He says. Tony notices his brother inches closer to the bed. “Mom, tell Wong-” He stops and realizes his mom is glowing orange. He quickly gets from under the covers and looks his mom over. “Mom, what’s going on? Levi said you were gone. Why are you orange? Who did this?” Says without taking a breath then points to Levi. “You, I’m going to sale you to Macy's, no not ev-” He stops talking when he feels a finger to lips.

 

 

“Hush and listen Anthony.” His mom says sternly. Tony nods his head and listens.

 

 

“The cloak didn’t lie bambino. I am gone, this is my soul you see. I’m so sorry darling it was my time to go, I couldn’t stay any longer. I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay and protect you from them Anthony, I promise I would protect you and I failed you.” She says while her eyes start to tear up.

 

 

Tony grabs and holds her hand. “Please mom don’t blame yourself, it’s my fault. You told me they were bad for me and I didn’t listen. I’m fine mom. I don’t blame you for anything mom so please don’t cry.”

 

“But look what they did to you bambino! All this because that fiance of yours didn’t want to be responsible for his actions. Then they all just followed him!” She cried out. “I’ve been watching you bambino, I know he nearly killed you in Siberia. He just left you there in the cold bleeding to death Anthony! I watched it happen and couldn’t even do anything about it!” She cupped his face with her hands and wiped his tears away that he never realized fell. “Anthony after seeing all that how do you expect me to believe that you are fine?” She whispered.

 

 

Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and the Ancient One knew. She pulled him in a tight embrace and the dam broke loose.

 

 

“I’m not okay! I didn’t want to fight him mom. Now Rhodey is paralyzed because of me and I got a kid hurt. He was supposed to love me but he wouldn’t even listen to me about the Accords. I loved and trusted him. He knew since the data dump that his friend murdered my parents and never told me then, tried to lie about it. I just snapped and I know I shouldn’t have.I didn’t even use my suit to the max. I can tell he wasn’t pulling his punches. I thought he was going to kill me but he left me there, bleeding out in the cold.If Vision didn’t find me I would have died.I was lucky enough to keep all my limbs because the frost bite didn’t settle in. I woke up three months later in the hospital with the Arc Reactor back in my chest. I’m so sorry mom I didn’t come back earlier, I'm a terrible son”

 

 He sobbed for the loss of the Ancient One, the backstabbing, the family he thought he had, and the love he thought he found.

 

 

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

After twenty minutes, Tony’s cries died down and he relaxed in his mom's embrace. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Didi I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this but I'm here for you. You are not alone Tony.” Wong says.

 

“You're not a terrible son bambino, and your brother is right. You are not alone. I may be gone but don’t forget you still have your brother, Rhodey, Pepper, the kids and now your Soulmates” She said.

 

Tony untangled himself from his mom's embrace. “Soulmates?” Tony asks.

 

“That is why I'm here Anthony. I have always told you were special Bambino but I never told you why when you asked. You are the reincarnation of the Soul Stone and I was sent to kill you when you were a week old.” She sighs.

 

“I couldn’t hurt you so I choose to protect you instead. The Soul Stone powers stay dormant until he or she physically touches one of their Soulmates. Stephen is one of your Soulmates so when he touched you he unlocked the stone. That is how I'm here now, because of you. You were able to pull my soul to you and make me visible.” She looks down to the orange glow that is coming from Tony’s shirt. “It looks like the stone is fusing with your Arc Reactor” She says.

 

Tony looks down and notices the regular blue hue is replaced with orange. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” Tony asks

 

 

“You weren’t ready. Anthony, you still need to get your other soulmate Loki from Asgard. You need to finish waking the stone and you need to learn Asgardian Magic. You also need to learn the Mystic Arts, Stephen will teach you it.” She explains.

 

“Loki? Magic? Mom, you need to slow down, I don’t think I-”

 

“Anthony I can’t stay any longer to explain, the longer I stay the more I weaken you. You shouldn't have been able to have enough power to call me here in the first place but I'm here.” She puts her hand on Tony's cheek. “You need to learn magic so you can save Earth from the Mad Titan. You are the only one who can defeat him. I know you can do it, I believe in you. I love you Anthony.” She kisses his forehead then looks at Wong. “You take care of him.” Wong nods. She looks back at Tony. “Bye my bambino, until next time.” She says while she slowly disappears.

 

Tony just stares where his mother was sitting. “Why didn’t you tell me she was gone, Fratello?” He whispers.

 

Wong sighs and sits next to Tony. “I'm sorry Didi, I was busy. Dormammu was attacking earth-

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I would've come and helped.” Tony Interrupted.

 

“You know they wouldn't have let me call for your help, the mystic arts are still supposed to be kept a secret to the world. After The Ancient One died a lot of Masters were lost without her guidance. A lot of things became chaotic, they just now started to settle down.” Wong grabbed Tony shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry Didi, please forgive me.” Wong pleads.

 

Tony looks at him and sighs. “I wish you would have told me earlier, but I understand. I forgive you Fratello.” Tony says and hugs Wong.

 

“So is Door mama still here or did my Fratello kick his ass back to the dark dimension?” Tony asks.

 

 

Wong chuckles and lets go of him. “Dormammu Didi, and actually your Soulmate sent him back”

Tony felt his cheeks warm. He looked down at his hands while he fidgets with them.”Oh. So Um. What is he like?” Tony Asked.

 

“Well he reminds me of you.” Wong says

 

Tony looks up waiting to hear more. “Yeah, he’s a dick, arrogant, and stubborn.” Wong says smiling.

 

Tony glares at him and tries to shove Wong off the bed but fails. “Why are you so mean to your younger brother? You wound me right here.” Tony says while pointing to his Arc Reactor.

 

“Oh you will live Didi!” Wong laughs.

 

“I don’t think I will” Tony says and points to Levi. “Make Wong stop being mean to me Levi.” The cloak shoots from the corner it was in to embrace Tony. “Not me Levi!” Tony yells. Levi ignores him and hugs him tighter. Tony pets Levi. “I’m sorry I said I would sell you Levi. And I'm not mad at you. Will you forgive me?” Levi nodded his collar yes and let him go.

 

“I still don’t know how you understand that cloak." Wong says.

 

Tony just shrugs.

 

“Other than being a dick, he is smart and a fast learner. He is caring but he will never admit to it. He kinda grows on you like a fungus like you.” Wong says.

 

Tony scoffs and gets up. “I don’t have to take this abuse!” Tony walks to the door and opens it to walk out. He runs into Stephen his first step out the door.

 

“What the-” Tony says and looks up. “Oh um. It's you.” Tony stutters out.

 

“Yes it's me, now can you move back a bit.” Stephens asks.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Tony says while backing away from Stephen’s chest.

 

“I'm going to guess The Ancient One told you about everything?” Stephen asked.

 

“Yes, all up to speed” Tony sighs. “Look I know our first meeting wasn’t too great. And I know the last thing you want to do is put up with me and I'm sorry about that. But you're stuck with teaching me so we can protect earth from a Mad Titan. So can we both agree that we have to get along so this can work?” Tony asks.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Stephen looks Tony up and down. _What could have broken this man so bad that he thinks himself as a burden to him? He even apologized for having to “put up” with him._ These thoughts just made Stephen want to protect him and keep him safe. Stephen made his decision right then and there that he wouldn't ignore his new path of being Tony’s Soulmate. Tony must have taken the silence as a bad sign because he was glaring at him.

 

“Strange, I’m trying here-”

 

“Stephen.” Stephens interrupts.

 

“What?” Tony asks.

 

“Call me Stephen” He explains.

 

“Okay. It would only be fair if you call me Tony then.” The brunette says.

 

“Not Anthony?” Stephen asks.

 

Stephen can't help notice the other males cheeks turn a little pink. “I mean, most people call me Tony but Anthony is fine” Tony says.

 

Stephen walks up to the brunette and sets his hands on his shoulders. He looks down at him. “Well Anthony, im not “most people”, I’m your soulmate.” He says with a smug grin.

 

Tony’s cheeks get redder. “Whatever Doctor Wizard, don’t forget we have another soulmate to pick up in Asgard.” Tony snarks

 

Stephens facial expression turns cold. “Yes, we have to go get the monster that terrorized New York and tried to take over our world.” Stephen says with venom.

 

Tony frowns. “He’s not a monster, he wasn’t him during the invasion.”

 

Stephen drops his hands from Tony’s shoulders and glares at him. “What do you mean he wasn’t “him” during the invasion Anthony.” He asks.

 

“Loki was brainwashed during the invasion and I have the proof that makes him innocent.” Tony explains.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Tony seems a little out of character. I just feel like that everything that he's been through that he would be more emotional. There's no way that are cinnamon roll is emotionally or physically fine after Civil War. By the way, Fratello means brother in Italian. Also, Bambino means child in Italian. Oh and Di Di means younger brother in Chinese, well that's what Google told me. I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda rushed, i just wanted to get the explanations out the way so we can get the next chapter about going to Asgard to Loki. 
> 
> Comments would be appreciated but you don't have to, the same thing applies to Kudos! Hopefully, I'll see guys next chapter!


	3. Title Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys, sorry not an update. :(

Okay, I was going over the lyrics to High Hopes By Panic At The Disco. I think it may protain better to the story than I Want To Break Free by Queen. So do you think I should change the title to High Hopes? Can you help me out and comment your answer please?


	4. To Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Asgard!

“What proof do you have Anthony?” Stephen asks.

 

"Long story short, I noticed Loki's eyes were blue during the invasion but after Hulk threw him like a rag doll, his eyes were green. I asked Thor what is his eye color was and he told me green. Barton's eyes were blue because he was being mind controlled. I put two and two together then told Thor. He told the alldaddy and Loki had a trial. I was brought to Asgard to defend Loki. The trail was two months long and Loki got off with a century on probation. Which I still think is excessive but I guess a century to them is a blink of an eye." Tony explains.

 

“I see. How come no one knows this information?” 

"Stephen the world doesn't even know the nuke that the government sent was meant for New York. Everyone thinks the government aimed it at the portal and it malfunctioned, so I had to intervene to make sure it went through the portal." Tony says.

 

Stephens eyes widen and he gasps. “The government was going to kill thousands of civilians?” Stephen asks.

 

Tony nods his head. "I was threatened not to tell this information. I tried to tell the other Avengers about the truth about Loki but they never believed me. Thor was never around to vouch for me so it just got swept underneath the rug." Tony says sadly.

 

Stephens face softens and speaks. “I believe you Anthony and I think the Avengers are idiots for not.”

 

Tony smirks at Stephen. "Thanks, Doc."

 

Stephen takes out a small sphere from a compartment from his robes. “This will take us to Asgard. We need to get Loki and start your training as soon as possible. Are you ready?” Stephen asks.

 

"Let's get this over with. I'm not looking forward to Loki being pissed at me for not writing him in six months, he's going to kill me." Tony says.

 

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Just touch the sphere and it will teleport us there.” Stephen says.

Tony touches the sphere in Stephens hand and closes his eyes. When he opens them again he’s blinded by all the gold in the palace. They teleported right in the middle of the throne room. 

 

“INTRUDERS!” A guard yells.

 

Guards from all around the room circle Stephen and Tony. Stephen makes hand movements and shields appear. Tony taps the Arch Reactor and lets his body be enveloped with nano bytes to form his armor. Tony lifts up his faceplate to talk. "We come in peace. I need to speak with Queen Frigga and Prince Loki."

 

"You are trespassers and you will be thrown in a cell until the Allmother decides your fate" A guard says.

 

"Yeah no, I think I'll have to pass on that. So I'm going to ask kindly, can you please take us to Queen Frigga and Prince Loki?" Tony says.

 

The guard ignores Tony and charges towards him. Tony sighs and says "I guess kindness gets you nowhere here." His faceplate comes down and he blasts the guard into the wall. The rest of the guards screamed a battle cry and charged towards them. Before the fight could start it was interrupted.

 

"YIELD!" Tony hears.

 

The guards stop and turn to the women man to bow.  
"Explain to me what is going on here General" The woman says.

 

"Your Highness, Two hostile trespassers teleported into the throne room." The general explains.

 

“Hey! We weren’t hostile until your buddy decided to charge towards me!” Tony cries out.

 

"Shut up imbecile, only speak unless spoken to." A random guard hisses.

 

Tony was about to say something but he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to see Stephen shaking his head no. Tony huffs but stays silent.

 

"Is that all General?" The Queen asks.

 

The General nods his head yes.

 

“You are all dismissed.” The Queen says.

 

“But your High-” A guard starts.

“I said you are dismissed and I will not say it again” The Queen says sternly.

 

They all dispersed out of sight. She looks at Tony and smiles. "Anthony it has been a while, I have missed you" She says.

 

His armor retreats back to the Arc Reactor and he smiles back at her. "It's been way too long, It is nice to see you again your highness" Tony replies.

 

“Anthony I have told you on many occasions to call me Frigga.” She says.

 

Tony smile turns mischievous. "Okay "Queen" Frigga, this is Doctor Stephen Strange. He is a magician from Midgard." Tony says.

 

Stephen glares at Tony then looks at Frigga. "I'm a sorcerer your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you." Stephen says and bows.

 

“It is nice to meet you Doctor Strange.” Frigga says and smiles and Stephen.

Frigga turns her attention to Tony and notices something different about him. She widens her eyes at her realization. "Anthony, you awaken the stone! I am so happy for you. Your mother couldn't wait until the stone was awakened to help you learn Midgardian magic." She said cheerfully but then frowned. "I miss her, I'm truly sorry for your loss Anthony."

 

“You knew my mom and about the stone?” Tony asks

 

"Oh I have known your mom for an over a century. We had tea at least once a Midgardian month to gossip. She always bragged about your achievements as you grew up. And of the stone, yes I knew about it. Your mother always asked for advice on how to keep your stone hidden from evil beings." Frigga Explained

 

Tony smiles at the thought of his mother having tea with the queen while gossiping about events. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Stephen speak.

 

“If you know about the stone your highness then you must know why we are here.” Stephen says.

 

“Yes, you are here for my youngest. I always knew my son would have soulmates to complete him. I’m very happy that his soulmates are you two.” She says while she smiles at both of them.

 

She looks at Tony and says "You know he isn't too happy with you Anthony."

 

"How long until he knows I'm here? Do I have time to hide?" Tony asks hurriedly. 

 

“He should be here any-” Frigga starts to say but gets interrupted.

 

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!” Tony hears and looks to his right to see a very pissed off god of chaos charging his way.

 

“Fuck.” Tony whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for spelling errors!
> 
> Wanna hear a funny story? So my mom knows I write fan fics. She also knows I write gay realationships and she's all cool with it. So the other day she slipped and asked me if i wrote a new chapter when she was on the phone with me while she was sitting next to my dad. My dad didn't know I wrote so he questioned her about it. She didn't know how he react to know I write Gay love stories about superheros so she told him I write ghost stories. So now everytime he sees me typing he asks how the ghost writting is going. Thats my life. XDDDD
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated but you don't have to if you don't want to. In honesty I love reading your guys comments. It gives me motivation to keep writing. :)


	5. Teamwork?

Loki was having a good noon. Well, it was good as it was going to get being in Asgard. This morning he learned and practiced new healing spells. When he was younger he never understood the importance to know more than the basic healing spells but now he can see how useful to know more.

  
He just got back from another argument with a certain gold eyed Gatekeeper. It has been the same argument for the past year. Loki would ask about Tony and the Gatekeeper would only say that the brunet was alive, nothing else. During his trial when he had free time, Tony would keep him company. At first, he was highly annoyed with the mortal. He didn't want anyone to know that he was captured and tortured. He didn't want to be seen as weak and sure didn't want to be pitied. So in the beginning, Loki denied the evidence the mortal brought forward. He can tell Tony was frustrated him and they argued over everything. Loki was fine with going to a cell, he would escape anyway. Everything was going to according to plan but he never took in count that Tony was a genius and very perceptive.

  
He saw through Loki's mask and plan. After the many years the god has been alive, no one besides his mother saw through his mask. One night the mortal came down to his cell and told him his story. That night Loki stayed quiet and listened to the mortal for once. Tony told him how he created and sold weapons. Told him about the name "Merchant Of Death". Told him the story of his capture and torture. Confessed to him about how he is still terrified of caves and water hitting his face. Before Tony left his cell that night he told him that what happened to him doesn't make him weak and that he had no control of the outcome. That night Loki didn't sleep and just thought of all the things Tony told him. That next morning he called for his mother and told her the truth that she was waiting to hear.

  
After that Loki was allowed to wander the palace during the trial and spent almost every moment with Tony. They learned that they have many things in common like "Daddy Issues" Tony would call it. Tony would ask questions about his magic and Loki wasn't sure Anthony was asking about it to make fun of him. He explained to him how Asgard sees magic as a woman's practice and Tony explained how that was “bullshit”. He swore once he was free from his magic suppression bracelets he would show Tony his magic. Many times Thor and his friends would come and try to persuade Tony to go hang out with them but he always had an excuse so he could stay with Loki. 

  
After he was proven innocent Tony had to go back home. The Queen showed Tony how he can magically send letters by writing a special rune on the paper he was sending to Loki. He knew hewas going to miss Anthony but he was happy they had some form of contact. Over the past two years they wrote and Loki grew fond of the mortal that saved him. If you asked his mother she would say he developed what Midgardians call a "crush".

Then the letters abruptly stopped and his brother came home from Midgard one day saying Tony tried to destroy the world with a killer robot. He would never give Loki more details and after a month of no letters, he began asking The Gatekeeper about Tony, always getting the same answer.

Today Loki marked this another failure of getting more information from the Gatekeeper so he was going to ask his mother again. On his trip walking to his Mother's wing of the palace, his magic felt two life forms teleport into the throne room. He hurriedly ran to the throne room to see the two trespassers. When he got there he paused and recognized one of the trespassers as Anthony. Loki was happy to see the mortal he is so fond of was okay but he was also furious that he hasn't written him in almost a year.

  
“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK” Loki yelled and charged towards him.

  
The brunet hid behind a tall strange man with a cloak on.

  
“You swore you wouldn’t use my middle name against me!” Tony yelled from behind the man.

  
“Anthony I am the God of Lies, what did you expect?” Loki said.

  
Tony scoffed."Don't flatter your self Lokes. You're the god of Mischief, Chaos and-" Tony paused and thought about something. "Assholery!" Tony added. The brunet moved from behind the tall man and glared at Loki. "My hair was pink for two weeks from that one letter I opened from you!" Tony said.

  
Loki smirked but frowned when he looked over the man. Loki didn't remember Tony looking so thin and pale. He noticed the bruised bags underneath his eyes and how exhausted he looked. His eyes stopped at Tony's chest. A bright orange light was coming from his chest. Isn’t that supposed to be blue? But it shouldn’t be there at all, Anthony said he found a way to get the device out.

  
Loki face softens and talks. “Anthony, what happened? You don’t look well.”

  
Tony took a minute to answer. “A lot has happened in the past year Loki, that is why I haven’t written you. I’m sorry Lokes.”

  
“Explain Anthony.” Loki demanded “Thor said you made a killer robot and messed with the Mind Stone. I told you the dangers of the Stone Anthony. I told you to leave it be!”

  
"I'm an engineer Loki! I live to know how things work. And Ultron was supposed to help save lives! He was just an idea at first. I didn't willingly make him but I'm the one that gets blamed. I know I should have-"

  
"Someone forced you?" Loki interrupts.

  
“No? Yes? I don’t know. She can’t control her powers.” Tony said.

  
"Powers? What did she do to you and where was your fiancee?" Loki asks. At this point, he is seething with anger.

  
"She may have made me see all my friends and family dead. Showed me how I couldn't save them. She may have also made Bruce Hulk out and destroy a city. She didn't start off on our side but she switched over and helped destroy Ultron. Her twin brother died in the process. Rogers felt bad for her and let her on the team." Tony explained.

  
“She was allowed on the team after what she did to you and Dr.Banner?” Loki asked. Tony lack of response answered his question. “I’ll kill her.” He said simply.

  
“Loki!” Frigga scolded.

  
Loki ignored his mother and pointed to Tony’s chest. “Now who else do I need to kill? I remember you told me you got rid of that device.”

  
"There were too many bugs in the suit power source with the Reactor out of me." Tony said simply

  
"Don't lie to me Anthony. I know you would only have it back if you needed it. I know how much you hated it. Now, who did it?" Loki grits out the last part.

  
Tony sighs and tells him about the split in the Avengers. He told Loki about the Accords and the fight at the airport. He reluctantly told him about what happened in Siberia too.

  
“I’m going to kill the Captain too” Loki said

  
"Loki it's fine. I'm fi-"

  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Anthony. You are far from fine! I almost lost you! You have saved me and became one of my closest friends. A man that was supposed to protect you and love you has hurt you. He will pay!” Loki yells. He walks up close to Tony “You mean a lot to me Anthony and I refuse to lose you.” Loki says while he reaches out his hand to rest on Tony shoulder. Once his hand makes contact with Tony’s shoulder they both gasp and slump to the floor.

Orange beams were coming out of Tony's eyes and the Reactor got brighter. Tony and Loki breath became ragged.

  
“Not again.” The Strange man said and kneeled down next to Tony. The man grabbed Tony’s hand. “Come on Anthony, stay with me. This should be almost over.”

  
Loki finally came to and his breathing became normal. He looked at Tony and panicked.

  
“What’s happening!?” Loki demanded from the strange man.

  
"The soul stone is being fully being awakened." His mother answered.

  
“Soul Stone?” Loki asked.

  
"I taught you about all the stones Loki. Anthony is the reincarnate of the Soul Stone." Frigga said.

  
"But the Soul Stone can only be awoken by it's-" Loki started but got interrupted.

  
"Yes and now you need to calm down so Anthony can get through this." Frigga said.

  
Loki grabbed Tony’s hand and he felt warm all over his body. “Anthony, you need to calm down.” Loki said softly. Tony closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

  
“Loki? Stephen? It hurts.” Tony grunts out.

  
The unknown man Loki guesses that is Stephen rubs Tony's back. "Take deep breaths, at least it's not as bad as it was earlier. I'm offended the stone threw me and not Loki." Stephen joked.

  
Tony forced out a scoff. “You were a dick Doctor Wizard.”

  
"The first Soulmate to awaken the Stone gets the worst of it. You awakened something that was dormant for years. While Loki is just finishing the process." Frigga explains.

  
Tony breathing starts to regulate and slumps his head on Loki’s shoulder. “At least I didn’t pass out this time.”

  
Frigga smiled. “The Soul Stone is now fully awake. What a joyous time in history!” Frigga exclaimed

  
Loki gets up and helps Tony up. He looks at Stephen and isn’t sure how he feels about sharing Anthony. “You must be Anthony’s other Soulmate?” Loki asks.

  
"Yes. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, a sorcerer from Earth." Stephen says.

  
Tony finally opens his eyes and looks at Stephen. “Stephen this is Loki, God of Dick baggery” Tony says and smiles.  
Loki scoffs and waits for Stephen to laugh but never hears it. He noticed Stephen eyes widen and was staring at Tony.

  
“Anthony your eyes” Stephen says.

  
"What?" Tony asks and turns to Loki. "Lokes?" Loki looks at Tony's eyes and noticed they weren't brown anymore. Tony's eyes were now a fiery bright orange. Loki doesn't know what to say so he conjures up a mirror to give to Tony. He took the mirror and looks."Fucking hell! How am I going to cover that up?" Tony complains.

  
_You don’t, they look beautiful_. “You’ll live Anthony.” Loki said instead.

  
"Anthony you look handsome with orange eyes. It's a Soul Stone reincarnate trait you were given. Orange eyes show the completion process of the Soul Stone being awoken." Frigga says.

  
“Thanks.” Tony mutters and blushes a little.

  
“Queen Frigga? How come Loki never awakened the Stone when I was here. Loki and I touched multiple times.” Loki saw Tony’s face get redder. “That didn’t come out right, I mean-”

  
"I know what you mean Anthony" The queen Laughs. "During the invasion, Loki wasn't himself and the Stone recognized that so it didn't awaken. Every Soul Stone Soulmate can practice magic. Magic is the only way to awaken the Stone. If you remember when you were last time, Loki had magic suppressant bracelets on. He wasn't able to wield his magic to activate the Stone" Frigga explained.

  
"That makes sense" Stephen says.

  
"Now that is all settled, I have a feast to plan for tonight. An event like this can not go unnoticed." Said excitedly.

  
"That's not necessary Queen Frigga." Tony says hurriedly

  
The Queen ignored him and looked at Loki. "I'm going to get the tailor to get Stephen and Tony an outfit for tonight. Then I'm going to let everyone know that there is going to be a feast tonight." She kisses Loki cheek. "I'm so happy for you Loki." Frigga says and leaves.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony watches the Queen leave then looks at Loki. “You need to stop her Lokes.” Tony complained

  
“I thought the Great Tony Stark loved parties?” Loki answered with a smirk.

  
"I-" Tony said but got interrupted

  
“MAN OF IRON! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO MY HOME?” Thor loud voice booms through the Throne room.

  
Tony watched Thor enter the room and come to hug him. He swears he hears a few bones crack when Thor hugs him.

  
“Thor you Oaf. You are going to crush him.” Loki says.

  
Thor let go of him and smiles.

  
“I’m sorry friend Tony, I forgot how weak you mortals are” Thor says.

  
Tony wants to say something and defend himself but he doesn’t want to encourage a battle between him and Thor. He hears Loki scoff.

  
“Brother Midgard has shown me many mortals are not weak. You were there longer than me Thor, You should know that.” Loki said and frowned.

  
"Some Mortals are enhanced brother. Shield-brother Tony is not which makes weaker than them but he still is an okay warrior." Thor explained.

  
Tony saw Loki look furious and about to say something. Stephen beat him to it.

  
"From what I've seen on the news, Anthony is a great warrior. Even better than a lot of enhanced people we have on earth. With coming practice, he will be able to handle his magic to become better." Stephen said.

  
“I wasn’t aware you possessed magic Stark.” Thor said and looked at him.

  
“Not until recently Pointbreak.” Tony said.

  
"Thor, Anthony possesses the Soul Stone. Mother is planning the feast as we speak" Loki explained

  
Tony watched Thor process the new information and he could tell it wasn’t going to end well.

  
“You stupid mortal!” Thor yelled and grabbed Tony neck with his hand. He lifted him up and started to choke him. “Did you not learn from last time! Was messing with one Stone not enough for you Stark!”  
Tony grabbed at Thor’s hand and struggled to breathe.

  
“THOR LET HIM DOWN NOW!” Loki yelled

  
Thor ignored Loki and Tony felt Thor’s hand tighten around his neck. Stephen conjured an Eldritch whip and whipped it around Thor’s waist. He heard Thor hiss and dropped him to the ground.

  
“I do believe he said to put Anthony down.” Stephen said cooley

  
Loki took this chance to use magic to throw Thor across the room into the wall.

  
“Do not touch Anthony again.” Loki growled

  
Stephen and Loki both ran towards the engineer that was gasping for air. "Anthony are you alright?" They both asked at the same time. Tony tried to shake his head yes but winced. He already felt the hand-shaped bruise forming on his neck. They both helped him stand up. He reached for his neck but Stephen stopped him.

  
“Don’t touch it.” Stephen scolded

  
“Let me heal it” Loki said.

  
“Okay” Tony croaked out.

  
He felt a warm sensation around his neck and felt the pain go away. He sighed in relief and thanked Loki. He heard a groan from across the room and looked up to see Thor on the floor by the wall.

  
“What’s with you and choking me Point Break? I’m sorry that’s just not my kink.” Tony said with a smirk on his face.

  
“He has choked you before?” Loki asked.

  
_Fuck, why did I say that?_ “Don’t hurt him Loki. It was my fault, I deserved it.” Tony said.

  
“I hardly believe you deserved it Anthony.” Loki said.

  
“I forgave him Lokes.” Tony said to try to lessen the anger from Loki.

  
"Well, the Oaf is going to have to wait for my forgiveness a little longer than yours."

  
He sighed. He didn’t want to start another rift between the two brothers. They were just now starting to get along.

  
“Prince Loki, the tailor is ready.” A servant girl came and said.

  
“Thank you, we will be there shortly.” Loki said and looked at Tony and Stephen. “Follow me.”

  
Tony and Stephen followed Loki through the labyrinth hallways to the royal tailor's room. It was a short awkward silent walk. Tony didn't know what to say. He didn't want to start a conversation with another and make the other be left out.

When they got there Loki left to get ready himself and promised to back to pick both of them up to walk them to the feast. They separated him and Strange to different sides of the room and started doing measurements. Tony isn't good at staying still so he got yelled at multiple times to stay still. After the measurements he watched the tailor start manifesting clothing in thin air.

 

“How are you doing that.” Tony asked in awe.

  
"Magic." she said simply and went back to making the clothing. Tony continued to ask questions but he only got short simple answers so he decided to stay quiet and watch her magic the clothing into existence. When she was done she looked at him and asked if he needed help putting them on. He said no and she left. He looked over the Asgardian clothes he was to wear tonight and smiled.

The tailor conjured up a gold tunic, black leather pants and his signature Hot Rod Red color as the color of his jacket. The jacket was his favorite part of the outfit. Besides it being one of his signature colors it had Asgardian gold swirls all around it. It also had a little gold snake pin with green jeweled eyes on his breast pocket. He smiled because he knew the little snake represented Loki.

  
He changed into the outfit but it wasn’t easy. He wasn’t used to wearing skinny jean type of pants and there were multiple difficult golden clasps on his jacket he had figure out how to use. Once he was finished he looked in the mirror and was happy to see his Reactor light didn’t show through his tunic. He fixed his jacket a little bit and went to go check on Stephen.

  
“Stephen?” Tony called out.

  
“Over here Anthony.” Stephen replied.

  
Tony followed the voice and found him standing in front of a mirror, fumbling over his clasps on his jacket. Stephen's outfit was pretty much the same as his but different colors. His tunic was a maroon red, he had black leather pants and his jacket was a navy blue with golden swirls. Levi was hovering the corner sulking because it wasn't the traditional robes that he was used to. Tony couldn't deny that the Doctor looked nice. Tony heard a muttered curse as Stephen failed at the clasps on his jacket.

  
“Took me a couple tries to get the clasps to work, need a hand?” Tony asks.

  
Stephen turns around to look at Tony and laughs bitterly. "Two new hands would be nice." Stephen says. Tony gives a questioning eyebrow and hears Stephen sigh. "I was in a car accident." Stephen pauses and lifts up his gloved hands in front of him. "My hands got ruined. Even after several surgeries they still shake. I turned to magic to fix them but your mom showed me more and I couldn't help to stay, she was a very persuasive woman." Stephen smiles.

  
Tony smiles back at him. "Yeah, she was." Tony looked at Stephen shaking hands. "May I see them? Your hands?" Tony asked.

  
Tony saw the hesitance in Stephen's face. Stephen slowly pulled off his gloves and walked up to Tony to show him. Tony carefully grabbed his hands and examined them.

  
"These hands used to save lives in the operating room. Now they are hideous and can't even clasp a simple jacket." Stephen whispers.

  
"Number one, these hands still save lives, my Fratello Wong told me about your fight with Door Mama. Many people would've died that day if it wasn't for you. You may not save lives in the E.R. anymore but you still found another way to. Number two, they are not hideous. Scars don't make a person ugly. Scars tell us a story about the person but also scars don't define you. I think you have nice hands and believe me, I've seen some ugly hands I had to shake during company events and meetings. Lastly, these fucking jacket clasps are a pain in the ass. My hands don't shake and it took me ten minutes to do them right." Tony said while caressing Stephen's hands.

  
Stephen stood there speechless as Tony continued to caress and examine his hands. After a couple minutes Tony stopped examining his hands and started doing the clasps on Stephen jacket. Tony mumbled a few curses from time to time but eventually got all the clasps done right on the jacket.

  
“Finally.” Tony said and looked up to see Stephen staring down at him. He felt his cheek warm after realizing how close to Stephen he was.

  
"Thank you Anthony." Stephen said sincerely

  
“No problem Doc.” Tony whispered.

  
The door opened and Loki came in. “Anthony are you two-” Loki paused and frowned. He looked at the position Tony and Stephen were in. Tony blushed more and stepped away from Stephen.

  
“Yes Lokes were ready to party” Tony said.

  
"You look absolutely stunning Anthony." Loki smiled and walked up to him.

  
To this point Tony knew he was red from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. "Thanks Lokes, you don't look too bad your self." Tony said

  
Loki was about to reach out to the pin on Tony jacket but Levi shot from where he was at and smacked his hand away from Tony.

  
"What in Odin's beard?!" Loki said.

  
Stephen snorted.

  
“That wasn’t nice Levi.” Tony said and glared at the Cloak.

  
The cloak shrugged and attached itself to Stephen.

  
"That cloak is sentient?" Loki gasps.

  
“Yeah, they call him the Cloak Of Levitation but I’ve called him Levi ever since I was a kid. I’ve never seen him act like this towards new people.” Tony said.

  
“He’s fickle.” Stephen says and smirks at Loki.

  
Tony doubled over and burst out laughing. Loki looked at him like he has gone mad. “Wait, wait.” Tony says while trying to catch his breath. “Wait, she still calls him that?” Tony asked Stephen.

  
“Yes.” Stephen says and smiles at Tony.

  
Tony laughter continues until Levi smacks his arm. "Hey don't get mad at me, she's the one that calls you "Fickle"" Tony tells Levi. The cloak raises his collar up at the brunet. "Don't give me that look or I'll convince Stephen to leave you in here until the party is over." Tony says. The cloak did another motion with its collar at Tony. "Oh, I would dare. Try me Levi." Tony told Levi.

  
Loki is looking back and forth with the cloak and Tony with confusion on his face. “You can understand it?” Loki asked.

  
Right when Loki said "It" Levi flew off Stephen and shot towards him. At the same Tony stepped in front of Loki to save him from the Cloaks wrath. "Hey, Hey. It's okay Levi." Tony says while petting the Cloak to calm him down."He doesn't know. No one told him. I know you're not an "It" Levs so calm down. Okay?" Tony said. Levi calms himself and wraps itself around Tony. "Yeah, I love you to buddy" Tony smiled. Levi gave him a quick squeeze and attached itself back to Stephen.

  
Tony turned around to face Loki. "He doesn't like being called a "thing" or an "It" so I wouldn't if I were you." He explained.

  
Loki looked at the Cloak. “I’m deeply sorry, I never meant to offend you” Loki said. Levi never moved so Loki turned to look at Tony.

  
“He’s still mad. He only stays still if he’s shy or mad. That’s probably why he didn’t move when your mother was around. He has a thing for Blondes” Tony stage whispered the last part. Tony felt another smack on his arm and he laughed.

  
"Well if you two are ready then we should start our walk to the feasting hall." Loki said.

  
“You ready to party Doc?” Tony looked up at Stephen.

  
“As ready as I’ll ever be Doc.” Stephen said

  
Tony smiled. No one really acknowledged his Ph.D's. It wasn't a secret he had them but it wasn't something he boasted about. It felt good to know Stephen didn't think less of him.

They followed Loki out the room to the feasting hall. Once they walked out the door, you could hear the music. Once they got there the Queen greeted them.

  
"You boys look dashing. If I was just a few millenniums younger-"

  
“Mother!” Loki said in horror.

  
Stephen laughed and said “Thank you Queen Frigga.”

  
"I'm flattered your Highness." Tony said.

  
The Queen smiled and lead them to the table. The Queen sat in the middle, on one side sat Loki, Tony, and Stephen. The other side of the Queen sat other Asgard higher ups Tony guessed. "Where's the Alldaddy?" Tony whispered to Loki.

  
“He fell into an Odin Sleep earlier this year, Frigga has been ruling ever since. Mother thought it still wasn’t time for Thor to rule and most of Asgard doesn’t trust me but I never wanted to rule anyway.” Loki explained.

  
Tony nodded and waited until the food was served while everyone was chatting. In the past, he loved parties, loved all the chatter and music. But now being around a lot of people made him feel anxious and vulnerable. It made him remember all the times he went to an event with Steve and how he wasn't allowed to leave his side all night or he would get yelled at later on that night.

Food was finally brought out and Tony could only identify a few things he remembered from being in Asgard before. They were served boar like meat with a salad and he instantly felt bad for Stephen because he knows it will probably be a bitch to cut the meat with his hands. Tony hurried up and cut the meat on his plate and discreetly switched plates with Stephen. The doctors looked at the plate and then to Tony. _Fuck, did I offend him by doing that?_

  
"I- I'm sorry. I just thought it would be difficult for your hands. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. And I know- I just-" Tony stopped talking when he felt a hand on his.

  
"Anthony it's okay, I'm not mad. I was surprised that's all. Thank you, that was very nice of you" Stephen interrupted and smiled at Tony.

  
Tony smiled back and then started to pick at his food. He ate a couple of pieces of meat and some bites of the salad. After that, he mostly just pushed around his food.

  
“Do you not like the food Anthony?” Loki asked

  
"It's delicious, I'm just not that hungry." Tony said.

  
“Well if you’re done, would you care to dance with me?” Loki asked and offered his hand out.

  
Tony nodded yes and took his hand. Loki brought him out to where everyone else was dancing. "Do you mind if I lead?" Loki asked.

  
"I don't mind Loki Dokes." Tony said with a smile. Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname. He placed his hand in Tony’s hand and the other around his waist. They swayed in silence to the music the band was playing.

  
“How do you feel about learning Magic Anthony?” Loki asked.

  
"Honestly Lokes, I'm nervous. Seeing my mom do sorcery made me want to follow in her footsteps even though it doesn't fit into the science side I'm familiar with." Tony frowns. "I'm worried I won't be enough to save everyone I care about, magic is something I have to learn to protect earth from the Mad Titan. Everyone's life is at stake if I don't do this right Lokes."

  
Loki froze after he heard him mention the Mad Titan but recovered himself and kept dancing with Tony. "He is going to be after your Stone Anthony, this will not be easy. But you will have me to help you learn Asgardian magic and the other sorcerer to teach you the Midgardian mystic arts. I know you probably don't want another team but Anthony you can't do this alone. This all doesn't fall on you and I'm pretty confident that other enhanced mortals will sit down and watch him take over their realm. It will be better if they are united with a plan instead all of them doing a separate thing. You make a team you can trust and not one that will blame everything on you Anthony. You will never be alone again, you have your true friends, family and now your soulmates." Loki smiled.

  
Tony smiled after Loki finished then frown. "Lokes I'm not going force you and Stephen be something you guys don't want to be. I understand you guys have to teach me magic but you guys don't have to do anything else. I know I'm not the ideal Soulmate so when you guys are done teaching me magic you two don't have to worry about me." Tony said.

  
He looked up at Loki and he looked pissed. "Anthony I never want to hear you talk down on your self again. You are my closest friend. I don't know about Stephen but I'm honored to-"

  
"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Frigga said while dinging her cup with a spoon. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the queen. She motioned for Tony, Loki, and Stephen to stand next to her.

  
"I called for a feast for tonight but I never said why. To conclude the feast I would like to tell you why you are all here today to celebrate. Family, friends, citizens of Asgard, the Soul Stone has been fully awakened here on Asgard. We haven't been blessed to have a reincarnation of the Stone here in over six millenniums. It is the first time ever for Soul Stone to have a Soulmate from the royal Asgardian court. The Norns have blessed my youngest as being the Soul Stone reincarnate Soulmate. The reincarnation of the Soul Stone is a Midgardian Hero you may have seen during Loki's trial. Everyone I present you Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man. Tony gives a shy smile and wave to everyone.

  
"If you may remember the Soul Stone always has more than one Soulmate. Let me introduce you to Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, a powerful mage from Midgard." Stephen gives the audience a curt nod. "My son Loki will travel and stay at Midgard to help and teach Anthony how to use Asgardian magic while Dr.Strange will teach him the Midgardian Mystic Arts. Anthony is the key to defeat the Mad Titan who is trying to collect all the Infinity Stones and harness its powers. Have the Norns help guide them through this task." Frigga ended the speech by raising her glass. Everyone gave a short cheer and the music started up again.

 

Tony turned to the queen. “I don’t mean to be rude Queen Frigga but is it okay if I leave early?” Tony asked.

  
“Oh I’m so sorry Anthony. You must be exhausted little one after all that has happened today. How careless of me. You three can retire for the night if that is what you wish to do. Loki will show you to your rooms” The Queen said.

  
“Thank you Queen Frigga” Tony said.

  
“Follow me” Loki said.

  
Tony and Stephen followed Loki through the halls like earlier. They dropped Stephen off first at one of the empty rooms. He smiled and told Tony goodnight and went into his room. One more door was Tony's room for the night. Loki told him he had a good time and said goodnight.

Tony looked around for a bit then found some red silk pajamas on a chair next to the bed. He stripped and folded the Asgardian clothes he had on and put the silk nightwear shirt on. He never sleeps in pants so he left those on the chair. He slipped in the bed under the covers and moaned in delight. _Asgardians know how to make a bed, I might have to find a way to steal it._ Once his head sunk into the pillow he was out like a light.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Stephen was in his bed going over everything that happened today. Tony Stark was not the man he thought he would be. He should know of all people not to judge a book by its cover but it was hard when everyone in the world said terrible things about the Tony. He may have not known Anthony for more than a day but in that little time, he could tell the media got some things wrong about him. Of course, he would have to get to know the man more to tell what truth about him. The brunet hasn't known him for more than twenty-four hours and he took the initiative to make him feel not worthless. For Vishanti sake, the man cut up his food because he knew it would hurt his hands. If anyone else did that Stephen knows he would've been mad and felt patronized but after Tony rambled on trying to say he was sorry, he knew he did it to be thoughtful.

Stephen has a destined Soulmate and he couldn't help to feel a little giddy about it. But he wasn't sure how he felt about Loki, especially having to share Tony with the God. All the time he has been here the God basically ignored his presence and frowned anytime he was near Anthony. The Cloak Of Levitation or "Levi", definitely didn't like Loki.

He was about to fall asleep but then he felt panic that was definitely not his own. In some way, he knew something was wrong with Tony. He hurried out to his room and went next door. He busted through the room to see the brunet thrashing in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare. He rushed over to the bed and tried to shake him awake.

“Anthony?” A voice called.

  
Stephen looked up and saw Loki in the middle of the room. "He's having a nightmare" Stephen stated

  
“I can see mortal, now move” Loki said.

Stephen glared at Loki. “No.”

“Fine” Loki said.

  
Stephen watched Loki go on the other side of Tony and start running his hand through his hair. That gave the doctor an idea to grab the engineers hand and send soothing magic into him. He heard Loki say small whispered reassurances to Tony. Eventually, Anthony calmed down and went back to a peaceful sleep. They both sat there on the bed with Tony. Loki still petting his hair while Stephen holding the sleeping man hand. Loki broke the silence. "I need to talk to you sorcerer, follow me." Stephen gave Tony's hand a soft squeeze and followed Loki out the room. He closed the bedroom quietly and Loki motioned to him to keep following him. They walked through the halls in silence then reached a balcony. Loki closed the huge doors behind them. It was dark outside but the view was breathtaking. The stars where bright and you could see the rainbow bridge from here. Stephen turned around to look at Loki.

  
"I hope you didn't plan on taking me out here to kill me." Stephen said with ease.

  
“If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead” Loki scoffed.

  
“Then what do you want Loki” Stephen asked.

  
“I need your help. They have broken him.” Loki whispered.

  
“You care for him?” Stephen said.

  
“Yes, very much so. Do you not?” Loki asked.

  
"I haven't known the man for more than a day" Stephen stated but continued."But I can't help to care about him. I don't know if it's because we're Soulmates or because how caring he is for a person he just met. Especially to a person who acted poorly towards him at first."

  
"Anthony is a very caring man. Some people use this against him and hurt him. The man I saw today is not the same man that saved me years prior. He's witty, sarcastic, funny, flirtatious, loud and bold. I saw none of that today. I saw a shell of a man. I need your help to get that man back. I know you haven't known him long but we're his Soulmates and we need to piece him back together. I don't like you, you're a new element to the equation and I don't know how I feel about that. But I know I need to put that aside for Anthony because he needs both of us. We can't work against each other, we need to work together. Working against each other is just going to hurt Anthony. Do we have a deal Strange?" Loki said

  
Stephen thought about what Loki said and nodded his head yes. “Yes we have a deal Loki.”

  
 Loki looks straight into Stephen's eyes. "Excellent. Now if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you. Soulmate or not."

  
Stephen nods in understanding. "I won't hesitate to kill you either Loki if you hurt Anthony."

  
Loki smiled."You can most definitely try Strange."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP DOUBLE UPDATE SURPRISE! Holy Moley I know that's alot of dialogue! Sorry! Don't worry, it won't always be like that. I know the first 4 chapters drag out a whole day but after this, the Fic will move at a faster pace. I also wrote alot in this chapter and I can't promise that every chapter is going to be this long. I honestly make a goal to at least to write 1,000 words a chapter. Sometimes it is hard but this chapter just flowed right out of me. I'm sorry if it's a jumbled mess! I have crappy self esteem and that causes me to self doubt myself alot. So I never know if the chapter is actually terrible or if my "awesome" self esteem is making me feel that way. I hope you like the chapter! 
> 
> Oh and sorry for any writing errors! I try my best to catch them and I also use Grammarly to help but I only have the free version so it only helps corrects certain things. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are apreciated but you don't have to if you dont want to. But im not gonna lie, I love reading your guys comments. It helps me alot! :)


	6. Welcome to the T.S.P.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Tony Stark Proctection Squad (T.S.P.S.)!

Peter was really starting to get worried. He got home from school two days ago and his dad wasn't home. Which wasn't unusual but then he never came home at all. He would usually tell him if he wasn't coming home but Friday had no messages from him. Now it's two days later and Friday still hasn't heard from him. This is a bad sign because Friday is hooked up to his phone and there was no phone activity. Peter decided he wasn't just gonna wait around anymore so he had Friday send him the coordinates to where his dad phone was last on it.

 

Peter discreetly swung through the city trying not to think of all the horrible things that could have happened to his dad. Tony was about all he had left. There was Aunt May but she moved away because of work. She knew Peter didn't want to leave the city so she gave him an option to ask Tony if he could stay with him. The condition was that Peter had to ask him, not anyone else. He was a nervous wreck, yes Tony already let him call him "dad" and everything. Which was a big surprise for both of them.

 

When Vision found Tony in Siberia, Peter would never leave his side in the hospital. His Aunt didn't understand why he was so attached to Mr.Stark, she knew that he was his Mentor but she didn't know about everything else. So he told her the truth about Spiderman and how much Mr.Stark helped. Saying she was pissed would be an understatement. Even though Mr.Stark was still in a coma, she forbade him to go see him. That caused their first big argument. She blamed Tony for him being Spiderman but he explained he was swinging through the city before he met Mr.Stark. He told her how much Mr.Stark meant to him so she finally relented and let him visit him at the hospital. It was clockwork every day. Go to school, go to the Hospital, got home then repeat the next day.

 

Then one-day Mr.Stark woke up while he was doing his homework. He yelled dad by mistake and gave him a big hug. He cried tears of happiness and Tony held him until he stopped. After that, calling Tony dad just felt natural to Peter. Tony never corrected him on it and that made him happy.

 

The day after Tony was let out of the hospital he went to apologize to his Aunt May. Once his Aunt saw him, he got a hard slap to the face. Peter tried to apologize for his Aunts aggressions but Mr.Stark said it was okay and he deserved worst. They talked for hours, discussing Spiderman and other things. In the end, he got his aunt on board of him being Spiderman, only if school came first and he would call for Mr.Stark if he needed help if he was in too much danger. It took a couple months for his aunt not to be mad at Mr.Stark but eventually, she came around and trusted him with Peter's life.

 

Then Aunt May got news of a better job in a different country and of course, Peter told her to accept it. Peter never complained or argued about them moving but he was pretty sure his Aunt could tell he didn't want to leave. She gave him an outlet to stay with Tony but he was terrified to ask. He tried multiple times to ask but he always chickened out. Tony noticed something wrong with him and asked him what was up. Peter couldn't lie to his dad to save his life so he told him everything. Tony looked surprised that his Aunt would even suggest him staying with him. He asked Peter if that is what he really wanted and Peter said it would be a dream come true to live with his Dad. He could tell his dad was trying not to cry from his words. He told him he would love for Peter to stay with him.

 

Now he's on top of an apartment building on Bleeker Street, surveillance another building across the street. This was the last place his dad's phone was active. _He must be trapped in there _.__  In the past couple of hours, no one has come in or out of the building and something was blocking his heat signature software in the special glasses his dad gave him. It was starting to get late and he promised his Uncle Rhodey he would only surveillance the building to see if anything suspicious was going on. _He never said I couldn't surveillance from the inside and if anything bad happens he could always_ _contact Vision._  Peter scaled down the apartment building and crossed the street to the weird building.

 

Surprisingly the door was unlocked. He scaled up the wall onto the ceiling so he wouldn't be seen. He crawled on the ceiling looking for anything that looked like his dad's things. It was a very creepy place, it was making his senses go haywire.

 

 

“Who goes there?” Peter hears.

 

 

He looks to where he heard the voice to find a man in a red cape.

 

 

 

“I know you’re here. I can sense your presence. Show your self.” The man says.

 

 

 

Before he could stop himself he blurts out. "How?" The man looks up and looks surprised he is on the ceiling.

 

 

 

“Magic. Now get down from there now.” He says.

 

 

 

Peter jumps down from the ceiling. "Magic? That is so cool! Is it like the Jedi kinda way? I asked my brother Vision but he never watched Star Wars. I've been trying to get him to watch it or at least read the books since he likes to read so much. When you say you sense my presence is it like-"

 

 

 

"How did you get in here?" The adult interrupted.

 

 

 

“Oh, the door was unlocked. You should really lock your doors Mister.” Peter says.

 

 

 

"It is Doctor Strange and you shouldn't have been able to get in here. What is it that you want?" The strange doctor asked.

 

 

 

“Oh yeah! Where is Mr.Stark? I know he was here, now what did you do to him?!” Peter says

 

 

 

Before the Doctor could speak his cape detached from him and went in front of Peter. Peter squealed in excitement. "Oh my god, you're sentient! That is so cool! Is it magic? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Peter rambled. The cloak shook his collar in a yes motion.

 

 

 

“Why does this scene look so familiar?” Peter heard the doctor say. Before he could ask what the doctor meant, he heard someone come down the steps.

 

 

 

"Pete what did I say about having your guard down in front of a potential threat?" He heard a familiar voice say.

 

 

 

Peter looked up and saw his dad walking down the steps. “DAD!” Peter yelled and ran up to hug his dad when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

 

“Dad?” A new voice says.

 

 

 

Peter let go and looked at the new person that came in the room. "You're Mr.Loki!" Peter says excitedly. "My dad talks about you a lot." Peter says while his dad gets a pink tinge in his cheeks.

 

 

 

“Hopefully all good things?” A smug Loki asks.

 

 

 

“Of course Lokes.” His dad says and winks. “Now Pete, what are you doing here?” His dad asked.

 

 

 

“You were gone for a couple days dad, and I got worried. I thought something bad happened to you.” Peter said.

 

 

 

"Shit, I forgot Asgard days run a lot slower than earth." Tony said.

 

 

 

"You went to Asgard! And you didn't take me! That is so unfair, I'm telling Harley!" Peter says.

 

 

 

"You would sic your brother on your old man? That's a new low for you Pete." Tony said. Peter just shrugged his shoulders mumbling "Gotta do what I gotta do."

 

 

 

“I wasn’t aware you had children Anthony.” The doctor said.

 

 

 

"Oh my dad has a lot of kids! There's me, Harley, Vision, Friday and the bots in the lab. He's our dad all in but blood. He's really good at dadding, even though he swears he's not." Peter says and smiles.

 

 

 

Tony smiles and ruffles up Peter's hair.

 

 

 

“How were you climbing the walls.” Loki asks.

 

 

 

Peter looks at his dad to see if it was okay to answer. His dad nodded yes and he explained how he became Spiderman. He even showed them a few tricks of his webbing. After he was finished explaining himself he started to get curious why his dad went to Asgard and why Mr. Loki was here.

 

 

 

“I know that face, what do you wanna know Pete?” His dad asks while looking at him.

 

 

 

“Why did you have to go to Asgard and why is Mr.Loki here dad?” Peter asks.

 

 

 

Before his dad could talk, the doctor chimed in. “That’s a long complicated story, how about we go in the lounge room to sit and talk?”

 

 

 

His dad nodded and agreed. They all followed the Doctor into a room with several chairs and a couch. Peter sat down on the couch with his dad while the other two adults sat in chairs. The doctor magicked up some hot tea and cold water on the coffee table in the middle of them. Peter got an excited gleam in his eye that his dad recognized and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"If you start asking questions now, we'll be here all night Pete. You got school in the morning." Tony said while smiling fondly at his son. Peter pouted but understood. Tony started explaining first about his pseudo-mom and the mystic arts. When he got to the part about the learning of her passing, the cloak came, attached himself to him and hugged his dad. Then his dad explained what the cloak was and how he should never refer to him as an it unless he wants Levi to hold a grudge against him. When his dad told him he was the Soul Stone he couldn't believe his ears. Then when he learned his dad was going to learn magic he got excited for him.

 

 

“That is so dope! I’m gonna have a magic dad. Now Vision isn’t the only wizard!” Peter says excitedly. Tony rolls his eyes.  

 

 

 

"Is that why Mr. Loki is here? To teach you magic?" Peter asks.

 

 

 

“Yes Pete and so is Stephen here.” Tony says gesturing to the Doctor. “Their my Teachers slash Soulmates.”

 

 

 

“Wait, like the love of your life, the ones you can’t live without, romantic kind of Soulmates?” Peter rambles out.

 

 

 

His dad's cheeks get pink and he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck to avoid eye contact. "Um.. kind of? What my mom told me is that they are here to teach me magic to defeat a threat against earth. I would never make them like me Pete, I-" His dad stops for a second then continues. "You know it's getting late, let me go get my stuff then we can go." He gets up to leave out the room.

 

 

 

Peter looks at the two adults to see them frowning. "You guys like him, don't you?" Peter asks. He watches both adult faces turn pink but stay silent. "You're his Soulmates, so you are going to protect him right?" Peter asks.

 

 

 

“Of course” They both say.

 

 

 

“Then I welcome you two to the Tony Stark Protection Squad.” Peter says and smiles.

 

 

 

“The Tony Stark Protection Squad? Is that a real thing?” The Doctor asks.

 

 

 

"Well me and my brother Harley started it when he was in the hospital after Siberia." Peter says while frowning from thinking about his dad's injuries from Siberia. "But we got our brothers Vision and the bots, our sister Friday, Uncle Happy and our Uncle Rhodey to join the squad too." Peter explained.

 

 

 

“And what is it that your “squad” does.” Loki asks.

 

 

 

"Ever since he got out of the hospital, my dad hasn't been himself. And I guess even before he met me he hasn't been himself either. His dreams scare him to the point he won't sleep for days, he forgets to eat or refuses to eat sometimes and he has bad panic attacks. We all do our part to help him. Harley can't help much because he lives with his mom in Tennesse but he calls every day. Friday makes sure to tell anyone if he's having a bad dream or panic attack even though she's not supposed to. Vision will try to cook and get him to eat it. Uncle Rhodey and I will help him out of his bad dreams and panic attacks. Uncle Happy will box with him when he is angry and the bots keep him company when he is in the lab. We just want him happy and healthy again." Peter says with a sad smile.

 

 

 

"Well, you can count me in as a member." The doctor says with a smile.

 

 

 

“I too, I think it’s great what you’re doing for your father” Loki says.

 

 

 

“Great! I’ll let everyone know!” Peter says excitedly.

 

 

 

“But there is one thing.” Peter says while his face turning serious. “If you hurt him, we will hurt you and that’s a fact.”

 

 

 

Before either adult could answer his dad came back into the room. “Ready to go kiddo?” His dad asked.

 

 

 

“Yep.” Peter says with a smile.

 

 

 

Loki and the Doctor walked them out the Sanctum. When they got outside his dad turned to look at the two adults.

 

 

 

“I’ll come around noon tomorrow to start wizard training.” His Dad says with a smirk.

 

 

 

They both roll their eyes fondly. "Make sure you eat something before you come here Anthony, you will need your energy." Loki says.

 

 

 

"Okay, mom." He says while Peter smiles.

 

 

 

“And I’ll make sure he sleeps.” Peter chimes in.

 

 

 

“Who’s side are you on?” His dad asks him jokingly.

 

 

“The side where your health is on.” Peter says

 

 

"Okay smartass lets go, I know you got a Physic's midterm to study." He says

 

 

Peter sighs and mutters. ”fine.”

 

 

His dad taps his Arc Reactor and the Nano Bytes cover him to make his suit. He waves a bye to the Doctor and the God, then flies off. While his dad is doing that he looks around to see if anyone is around to grab his mask out his bag. He puts on the masks and starts swinging through the city to get the compound with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your guys love! Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos, they mean a lot to me. I know I said after chapter four the fic would move along but I had to add everyones other favorite cinnamon roll. I have never watched Spiderman Homecoming, I have only seen hin in Civil War and Infinity War so, I'm sorry if his personality isn't on point! Sorry for grammer errors, I try my best! I work two jobs, one at night and one in the morning so I don't always have time to post but I'm trying at least every other week to post. I'll see you guys next chapter! Comment or Kudo if you want to!


	7. I'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon I swear.

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I got major writers block then I got all these ideas for the story but didn't know how I was get to them. If that makes any sense. Like I have ideas for the middle and almost end but then I forget that we're still at the very beginning. Then I got ideas for other stories that doesn't pertain to this one. Then I read other people fics and see how good theirs is and it makes me feel like mine is shitty but then I read your guys comments and it makes me feel better about my fic. So thank you for the comments and kudos. It really helps me alot. Every time I get a email saying someone commented on it, it truly makes my day. Then it makes me feel shitty because I didn't update, which isn't anyone's fault but mine. I already have the next chapter half way done so expect it in a week or so. 

I'll see you then (not technically but you know what I mean) and again thank you all for the positive comments and kudos. Bye


End file.
